moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarso Val'cari
'''Tarso Alatharion Val'cari '''is the Quel'dorei Regent of Quel'Belore and former Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light. Appearance A handsome face with the slightest signs of age was framed by well kempt, wheat colored hair. Highly set cheekbones, long tapering ears, blue eyes alight with a pale arcane glow, and an overly pretentious upper-class Thalassian accent (that failed to conceal itself when he spoke other languages) marked him as a member of the surviving Quel'dorei aristocracy. Standing at one inch over six feet, Tarso was unquestionably the conventional male elf physically with lean muscles and a svelte frame. Four centuries of life spent in near absolute luxury had begun to take its toll on the man. Despite his best attempts to stay physically active, extra poundage had been gained. Although slight, the extra weight was still noticable. Whatever clothing he wore, one could be sure that it was made of the finest materials. In casual settings, he wore a loose-fitting robe of chocolate brown and blue silks with a golden trim. When dragged to the frontlines he donned the clothing of high elven battlemages. Because of his past with the church, it would not be uncommon to spot him in the garments of a priest (or bishop) of the Church of the Holy Light. On Tarso's left hand a newly crafted silver band of moderate size is worn on his middle finger. The word "power" was inscribed in Thalassian calligraphy, inscribed below it was the image of Belore -- the Sun. History Childhood Tarso Alatharion Val'cari was born in the year of 192 of the King's Calendar in the southwestern parts of Eversong Woods in Quel'Thalas to Magister Amorlanthus Val'cari and Priestess Syllorel Val'cari at Thalas'dalorei, the lands belonging to the House of Val'cari for their loyalty to the Sunstrider Dynasty. Born during a time when females seemed to be the only gender born to Val'cari elves, Tarso's birth was considered a blessing. The boy's father, Amorlanthus, quickly instilled the importance of three things: influence, power, and education. His father's early impact on Tarso was the most prominent reason for his interest in the arcane. Tarso's mother, Syllorel, was a priestess who spent time in the family gardens meditating or praying. She taught Tarso of the Three Virtues of the Holy Light and is entirely responsible for his interest in the divine. Amorlanthus sent Tarso to the Silvermoon Academy when he came of age. Adolescense Tarso, unlike other male students, maintained a primary interest in his education and studies. Elandir Dawnstrike, Tarso's cousin, studied with him at the academy. The two developed a close bond that would later be tested in their adult lives. Young-Adulthood It was clear by the time of graduation that Elandir was more versed in the arcane than Tarso. Tarso was envious of this but did not allow it to affect their relationship. He spent his early years attempting to climb higher and higher on the political ladder as he politicked inside Silvermoon. In the academy, religiosity wasn't something taught or generally encouraged. As a result of this, Tarso became indifferent towards the Holy Light. He would eventually marry Celriel Sunwhisper, a match made by the patriarch of House Sunwhisper and his father to bring the two houses together. First War and Second War In the early stages of the wars, Amorlanthus did not supply what little soldiers he had to the war effort. Tarso personally agreed with his father's decision. However, when the Horde invaded Quel'Thalas, his father instructed the members of the house to supply what they could. Being the patriotic elf Tarso was, he led a small group of magisters, primarily consisting of his cousins, to aid the Alliance. They found a place in the wider army of the Alliance and were tasked to patrol the Hinterlands. Upon the expatriation of the orcs from Quel'Thalas, King Anasterian Sunstrider broke off from the Alliance. Tarso, to this day, remains very fond Anasterian and his decision. Third War Tarso resided in Silvermoon City when the war first began. After hearing of the fall of Lordaeron, he relocated to Thalas'dalorei to be with his family. The Lich King and his scourge attacked Quel'Thalas soon after. When things began to look grim for Quel'Thalas, Amorlanthus and Tarso decided it would be best to move the house heirlooms and treasures to a residence in the city. Unable to secure them all, much of the family treasures were lost to the scourge. In the last battle that would either make or break Quel'Thalas, Amorlanthus perished to the scourge while his mother, brother, and himself survived; as well as a few other Val'cari elves. As the new patriarch of the house, Tarso quickly chastised his sister Visilia for being with Jaina Proudmoore at the time of the destruction. A letter was written and signed by many family members. Syllorel encouraged Tarso and his brother, Taellar, to return to the Holy Light for comfort. Reluctantly, Tarso reaccepted the faith of his childhood. Tarso watched, disheartened, as his brother and other family members left with the Prince on his journey. The Argent Dawn A schism between a group of former Scarlet Crusaders and current Scarlet Crusaders brought abut the creation of the Argent Dawn. Those of the House of Val'cari, led by Tarso, were taken south to Light's Hope Chapel. The priests of the Argent Dawn sermoned to the refugees and healed them in the name of the Light. Tarso's mother elected to join the Argent Dawn and become one of the priestesses. She healed the injured alongside the others in the Argent Dawn priesthood. Initially a novice, Syllorel quickly proved herself to be a pious woman well-versed in the Holy Light. The Argent Dawn ordained her. Tarso was convinced by his mother to join the order, where he took on the meager responsibilities of looking after the Argent libraries. His wife worked alongside him. The Alliance When the Argent Dawn united with the Reformed Silver Hand Knights, Tarso departed from the order. Having heard of the acts committed by the Scarlet Crusade, he was unsettled by the idea of an Argent Crusade as he feared that in the future it may fall to the same heresy that the Scarlet Crusade fell to. Migrating south despite the wishes of his mother, he found "refuge" in the human city of Stormwind City. He worked with the Stormwind Mages and even accepted two human apprentices. The College of Canons Severing ties with the mages of Stormwind, Tarso sought after religious life again. He wrote to the vocations director of the Diocese of Stormwind, speaking of his intentions to serve the Holy Light and the Church. Tarso received a letter of acceptance from Johannes Moorwhelp. After learning the Three Virtues, philosophy, and luxology, he was given an academic tenure alongside Ferenold Stormshend at Northshire Abbey. Tasked with maintaing the libraries of the diocese and teaching the Holy Light to novices in seminary, Tarso desired more and felt he was called to serve in the sacred priesthood. Having served as a scholar through the diocese's many reforms, Tarso was well qualified to become ordained as a priest of the church. Weeks passed after informing Bishop Moorwhelp of his intent before he was actually ordained. When that time came, Tarso denounced the arcane arts to the leaders of the Church but practiced in private. His ordination was viewed upon disfavorably by members of his family, especially Elandir. A few weeks after his ordination Tarso became Dean of Seminary, a position that no longer exists. As a result of the discontinuation of seminary, Tarso abdicated and became a steward of the diocese. During this time, he was made a prior of the Council of Bishops. Tarso then entered the deanery once again alongside Melchiz Tzedeck and became the Duty Head Priest of Stormwind. Months later, Tarso was consecrated as a bishop of the Church. Per decree of Archbishop Columban V, Tarso was appointed as the spiritual leader of Quel'Thalas as a suffragan bishop under the diocese of Lordaeron. Dalaran Insurgency In the Violet Citadel a night prior to war, Tarso and other elves spoke out in favor of pursuing diplomatic solutions to the imprisonment of the Sin'dorei. His suggestions were shot down by warmongering humans, most notably Regg Corinthal, who preferred war to diplomacy. Tarso was forced to participate in the defense of Dalaran City. On the second day of fighting, Tarso was seen leaving Dalaran. Alliance battle plans in-hand, Tarso met with Tendael Dawnlight and gave them to him, vowing himself to a united Quel'Thalas. During the insurgency, Tarso's brother perished fighting with the Dawnfury Concordant. Tendael Dawnlight's Trial Westbrook Garrison had most likely never been more full. Tarso protested silently as Tendael was escorted from his cell to the upper floor. The defense, Tarso believed, was purposefully poor. The three judges, Erich Manstein, Maxen Montclair, and Ashamal Shalah'aman declared that Tendael would be sentenced to life imprisonment. Tarso was disappointed when other Quel'dorei supported the verdict. Escorted by guards under Maxen Montclair, the Kaldorei Grand Marshal took justice into his own hands, shooting and killing the Sin'dorei. Apalled by most everything that had occurrred that night, Tarso volunteered himself to deliver Tendael's body to Quel'Thalas with Baldrec Ashcroft. It is disputed to this day whether or not the body taken to Volanaro Ael'aran was the actual body of Tendael. Conclave and the Election of an Archbishop When the Council of Bishops non-unanimously agreed that to continue tradition and to increase the effectiveness of ministry the bishops and priors of the Council of Bishops convened in the residence of the archbishop to elect an archbishop. After twenty hours and over the course of four days, the council unanimously elected Mellar Servus as archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light on the seventeenth vote. The same night, Caspius Greenleaf was named Vicar of the Church and Manstein Metropolitan Secretary. All of which were to Tarso's disliking. On the third night of voting, Caspius accused Tarso of being a mongrel while Tarso accused Caspius of being possessed by forces of the dark and an enemy to tradition. Two paladins, Sir Elevaan and Nelany Faersong, supported Tarso in his accusations. There was no action taken against Caspius. Elevation to the Episcopacy of Quel'Thalas Columban the Fifth (V), previously known to all as Mellar Servus, decreed that Tarso Val'cari would become bishop of Quel'Thalas. Tarso was happy that he was appointed, as were many others upon the council, believing that Quel'Thalas was in need of a spiritual leader. Dealings in Quel'Thalas The first two months of his ministry in Quel'Thalas consisted of meeting with the various organizations of the Thalassian kingdom. Tarso met with Alorinis Bloodarrow of the Dawnfury Concordant, aspired to meet with Felthier Truefeather of the Sunguard (though this never happened), and lastly met with the then-Sovereign, Volanaro Ael'aran of the Dominion of the Sun. Since the Dominion of the Sun and the Church of the Holy Light, moreso the College of Canons, viewed each other negatively, Tarso met with Ael'aran more often. During these first two months, Tarso convinced the archbishop to prolong the date of the Congregation of the Silver Hand's invasion of Quel'Thalas. On the last day of meeting with Ael'aran, a day before he was warned by Manstein to be careful in his dealings with the elves, he was knocked out of conscienceness and awoke with a concussion. Tarso declared his approval to allow the Congregation to proceed to crusade against the forces of Quel'Thalas in their search for Alleria Windrunner's personal journal. Captivity and Treason On the planet of Draenor, the Congregation of the Silver Hand led by the Lord-Vicar Manstein waged war against the forces of the Horde. At the Battle of Bloodmaul Pass Tarso was knocked unconscience. He was captured by the Forsaken of the Hand of Vengeance. While he was in captivity, he willfully answered all of the questions raised by the Forsaken warlocks hoping that they would free him sooner and not harm him. Being cursed by the warlocks, that night Tarso experienced nightmare after nightmare and it was a sleepless night. The day after Tarso lectured Ethelinda Sunseeker and any elf of the Dominion of the Sun interested in unity between the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. His words were met with verbal resistance from Colius Thalaron and Syrinthia Runekeeper. In the evening hours of the same day, Setrien Dawnlight confronted Tarso about his father 's death and the events that occured prior. Tarso revealed to him the events and how his father had died. Setrien promised Tarso that he would make sure that Tarso got out of captivity alive. The same night Ivan Felsorrow arranged a deal with Tarso; he would release him for spying on military operations of the Alliance. Tarso reluctantly agreed and was released to spy on the forces of the Congregation during the Battle of Manaforge Ultris and the Battle of Death's Door. Tarso confided in Rennali, giving her the details of his contract. After a fulfilled contract, Tarso returned to the Horde encampment and the Forsaken transfered custody of him to the Dominion of the Sun. After taking a portal to the Under City, Tarso was escorted by Setrien through Silvermoon City and then to Farstrider's Retreat. Tarso was bound by a Death Knight and the officers of the Dominion discussed what they would do with him. They agreed to place him under house arrest in the Ghostlands. Tarso, thinking that the promises made by Setrien were empty, spat at him as he was taken to the Ghostlands by Ethelinda Sunseeker. Tarso successfully avoided harm by reminding the Death Knight of life in Quel'Thalas before the fall and her childhood. The day after imprisonment, he was visited at the spire by Setrien and Avicataria Thel'ano, Setrien's sister. Originally angry, Tarso's anger dissipated when Setrien revealed what was to happen. The three devised a plan, and Tarso was allowed to leave the spire and go home back to Stormwind City. Tarso's journey home was dangerous. Stopping in Quel'Athillien, he stayed there to ensure that Lutharias Riverwind and Rennali Sunwhisper were safe. After discovering that they were safe and unharmed, Tarso learned that his cousin-in-law had spread what was confessed to her privately in Quel'Athillien. The Steward of Quel'Athillien, Lutharias, confronted Tarso. Tarso denied the claims and an argument ensued at the Seat of the Lady Phoenix. After minutes of accusations and denial, the Captain of the Dawnguard, Alasdair, attacked Tarso. Tarso and Alasdair fought and the bishop was forced to surrender. The "Defiler" held a runeblade at his neck, and Lutharias ordered the man to stand down. Various diseases were transfered to Tarso through the Death Knight's runeblade and his ghoul minion. Being the insubordinate Death Knight that Alasdair was, not following Lutharias's orders to leave the elf alone, Tarso cleverly used illusion magic to escape from underneath the man's runeblade. Lutharias drew the sword of House Sunwhisper and healed Tarso as he made his escape of any physical wounds. The way back home to Stormwind City was prolonged and painful. The symptoms of the disease were evident after just a few hours, and he suffered from extreme fatigue and blurry vision among other things. After finally arriving in the Stormwind, he told Celriel of the events and she moved herself and Tarso's children to Thalas'dalorei in Eversong Woods. In the Cathedral of Light, Rennali payed for a treatment that would lessen the effects of the disease. Doctor Evangelene and an amnesia-stricken Lutharias obtained an herbal remedy and gave it to Tarso. The Shores of Quel'Thalas and Confession Tarso and Rennali met each other on the eastern shores of Quel'Thalas. He accused her of wanting him killed. Rennali's reasoning caused him to agree to confess to the archbishop of his treason. When Tarso returned to Stormwind that night, he confessed to Columban V of the crimes he had committed and they were pardoned by the archbishop. His penance was to go to the resting place of Saint Alonsus Faol and meditate on what he had done. Sunwhisper's Petition In a petition to the archbishop from Rennali Sunwhisper, Rennali asked for Tarso's position as Bishop of Quel'Thalas be reconsidered on account of "the See of Quel'Thalas deteriorating due in part to war, distrust, and laziness", and that "Val'cari has created chaos and soured the episcopal seat no differently than Luther Alburton, but more in silence and less in public venue". After Tarso received word, he asked for Nelany Faersong to author a petition to the archbishop on behalf of himself that: denounced claims of laziness, citing cooperation with the Dominion of the Sun, the Dawnfury Concordant, and First Light; asked for Rennali's position as bishop of the council be reconsidered for support of polygamy. The Council of Bishops Having collected evidence against Rennali Sunwhisper over the course of two months, Tarso drafted an excommunication bull to excommunicate her from the Church of the Holy Light. The document was translated into the oldest form of Common by Eustasius Greenleaf. It was presented the same day it was drafted at the Council of Bishops meeting, and the bishops who served on the council voted in favor of the bull. The only opposition being Johannes Moorwhelp.The bull is preserved in a church archive and there are multiple copies of it available to those who seek it. Bull_of_Excommunication_(10/27/13) Nearly a month later, Tarso, Aeriyth, and Renduril developed a scheme at the suggestion of the Dominion priest that would polarize the undead and the Church of the Holy Light, meanwhile bringing Quel'Thalas and the Church of the Holy Light together. The three elves met with Pelaios Silvertongue at the abbey of Tyr's Hand, and a hired undead assassin halfway through the meeting came and tried to assassinate the three, as was planned. Pelaios was shocked and attempted to heal Renduril. All three of them fled through a portal. The night of the 23rd of November, 623 K.C., during the closed session portion of the Council of Bishops meeting, Melchiz Tzedeck presented evidence that suggested Renduril had gone to Pelaios and revealed the plot, who had in turned revealed it to the Council. An aggressive discussion was had between members of the council. Two human bishops, Father Allrick Antonius of Stromgarde and Father Edrane Riddle of Alterac defended Tarso's actions. The council decided that it was best for Tarso's fate to be decided by the archbishop. The afternoon of the 26th of November, 623 K.C., Tarso resigned as Bishop of Quel'Thalas, in an attempt to retain some degree of power and after a brief confrontation between himself, Aeriyth, Dareth'el, and Renduril at Renduril's estate. Winter's Veil Tarso received a Phoenix Hawk Hatchling from Muriah DeLavu as apart of a new gift-giving tradition within the College of Canons. Tarso named the creature Esriel, meaning 'pleasant', in Thalassian. The New Year (624 K.C.) Belore presented many challenges and blessings to Tarso in the first month of the new year. Tarso believed the death of the archbishop was meant to happen to discourage the Council of Bishops from associating with Undead Priesthood of Lordaeron, and he received affirmation when it was said that Columban walked into his death willingly. His view of the archbishop's passing was viewed upon disfavorably by other bishops of the Council, most prominently Nelany Ellerian. Lantos Swiftsong gave a report regarding Columban's status in Undead imprisonment to Tarso that suggested that the archbishop did not endure long hours of torture, contrary to what was said by Church officials and leaders. He brought this information to Nelany, fearing that if the leaders of the Church were able to lie to the faithful about the condition and fate of the archbishop to go to war with the Undead, then they could also do the same with the Sin'dorei. Nelany took great offense and brought it to Johannes Moorwhelp. Rumors spread and met Tarso's ears of the dwarf's intention to arrest him. Godfather Four days prior to the March on the Highlands, Quorra Dawnsorrow and her twin brother, Baelfire Dawnsorrow, were born prematurely to their mother, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. Tarso was asked by Aeriyth to be their godfather and he agreed. Of the two children, Tarso is closest to Quorra. March on the Highlands (March of 624 K.C.) March 8th, 624 K.C. As Tarso and Aeriyth began along the road leaving Stromgarde towards the Fireborne camp of Duskfall, they were stopped in their tracks by an arrow that landed at the feet of Tarso. When Setrien and two others appeared at the top of the hill overlooking the road, Aeriyth warned him. The two returned to the safety of Stromgarde's chapel where a Fireborne spy was brought to them by one of the Highguard assassins. Aeriyth demanded her communicator so that she could speak with Setrien, the spy insisted she was not loyal to the Fireborne. After being lied to, Aeriyth threatened to kill her and she pleaded for mercy. Another Fireborne spy was brought to them. Tarso demanded that this one's tongue be removed for his inability to be quiet. The girl admitted to Tarso and Aeriyth that their allegiance was with the Fireborne and the second spy captured was her brother. Tarso accompanied Aeriyth as she brought the spies to the road leaving Stromgarde. They were met by Fireborne soldiers, among them the son of Tendael. He was asked to leave so that Aeriyth and Setrien might have a word alone and he returned to the gates of Stromgarde after ensuring Setrien's men had left too. She gave the prisoners back to the Fireborne after finally getting what she had wanted: a word with Setrien. March 9th, 624 K.C. Tarso was injured in a skirmish hours before the Arathi War Council by Athar, a Fireborne paladin. Under the leadership of Marshal Kasper Ke'tar, the Alliance was victorious and successfully pushed the Horde back from the walls of Stromgarde. Aeriyth tended to Tarso's wounds in the Sanctum. Tarso and the Duchess of Seastone, Merridyth Marwyn, spoke to each other about the war and admitted that he didn't think that victory would be achievable when the Forsaken arrived with the new plague. Merridyth arranged by the request of Tarso that his and Aeriyth's children evacuate Stromgarde to join refugees of Seastone at the Isle of Longspear. March 12th, 624 K.C. Accidentally wounded the night prior by Setrien Dawnlight, Tarso slept well into the afternoon hours of the day. He successfully defended the Thandol Span and ensured Alliance reinforcements would be able to make their way to Stromgarde. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow had captured a Sin'dorei of the Dawnfury Concordant during the battle. Tarso, Aeriyth, and Vince took the prisoner to a secluded part of Stromgarde and began to interrogate her. She continuously refused to speak, which was when Aeriyth asked Tarso if she ought to resort to torture. Tarso reluctantly agreed to it. Witnessing horrible things, such as the flaying of the prisoner, Tarso demanded that Aeriyth and Vince stop. They did, and Tarso left the building disgusted. March 14th, 624 K.C. Tasked with leading the spellcasters in the Siege of Stromgarde by Sir Binor Dungalion and Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, Tarso quickly demonstrated that he had little expertise in the matter of leading forces on the battlefield. Sustaining a few minor wounds, and being separated from the Ranger-Lady and her Farstriders, Tarso abandoned the spellcasters and fled to Faldir's Cove when things began to look grim for the Alliance defenders with Aeriyth's assistance. When the remainder of the defenders retreated to the Cove after defeat, Tarso took notice of Aeriyth's absence and returned to the city to find her with fatal injuries. Naza Varyn took her back to the Cove, where she was healed by a priest of the Holy Light. He sent an elf named Lindraina to deliver Setrien Dawnlight the news. Aid to Stromgarde On March 19th, 624 K.C. Tarso became a donor of the Stromgarde Relief Fund to aid in the restoration of Stromgarde and the Highlands. Civil War During the High Elven Civil War of 624 K.C., Tarso remained away from combat and only arrived at one of the battles, when it was over. He has yet to aid to the war effort through supplies or soldiers, though he is still very supportive of House Dawnsorrow in the conflict. Bleeding the Mountain Tarso had gone to Stonetalon Mountains after hearing of the Highborne ruins to conduct research. The conflict interfered with his research and Tarso was forced to fight. Philosophy and Faith The Church of the Holy Light Tarso, previously a bishop of the Church, believed in everything that the Church issued in regards to philosophy and luxology. Recently, however, Tarso has privately rejected the Church. The Holy Light Tarso believes that the Holy Light is one of the many manifestations of the greater Belore. Humanity Tarso holds to the belief that humans are inferior to elves in intelligence, culture, and magical proficiency. He holds the Stromic people in high esteem. Quel'dorei Tarso believes that the Quel'dorei are a broken and ultimately doomed people. He diligently works to see their interests represented in the Grand Alliance alongside other prominent high elves, mostly because he is afraid of being alive when the race inevitably fades into obscurity. Sin'dorei Tarso believes that the Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei are the same people. He is forgiving of their taint and desires a unified Quel'Thalas. Half-Elves Tarso is resentful of half-elves and believes that their existance contributes to the downfall of the Quel'dorei. Relationships Family *Celriel Sunwhisper: Tarso's deceased wife. Their union first began as a political marriage to unite the House of Sunwhisper and House of Val'cari. Eventually, love blossomed and she had four children. Blood Relatives *Amorlanthus Val'cari: Tarso's deceased father. Amorlanthus perished during the Third War at the hands of the Scourge. He is responsible for teaching Tarso magic and politics and is a known critic of religion. *Syllorel Valcari: Tarso's mother. Syllorel attempted to instill religious values into her children and these values only stuck with her eldest son, Tarso. Deceased. *Visilia Val'cari: Tarso's sister. Close at first, their relationship quickly deteriorated after the fall of Quel'Thalas and has yet to improve. *Taellar Val'cari: Tarso's deceased brother. Taellar, a Sin'dorei, and Tarso were very close. He died in the Dalaran Incursion. *Calaelis Val'cari: Tarso's missing niece. Tarso vowed to protect his brother's daughter and the two were fairly close to one another before she went missing. *Arthedren Val'cari: Tarso's eldest, presumed deceased son. Arthedren was easily the favorite of his father. Tarso taught him magic and politics, as Tarso's father had done for him. *Caledra Val'cari: Tarso's eldest, presumed deceased daughter. Tarso, obsessed with finding her a suitor, caused her to run away when he harshly reprimanded her for taking interest in a Gilnean Worgen. *Firaelis Val'cari: Tarso's second oldest son. Firaelis is green-eyed. Tarso is much more closer to Arthedren than he is Firaelis. He is a ward of Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and is training to become a Farstrider. Tarso is disappointed in his son's lack of interest in the arcane. *Anandor Val'cari: Tarso's third oldest son. Anandor is green-eyed. *Daraelin Val'cari: Tarso's fourth oldest, adopted son. Daraelin is green-eyed. Daraelin's biological parents were Sin'dorei who perished in the Clash of the Battlescar. *Elandir Dawnstrike: Tarso's deceased cousin and former best friend. Elandir and Tarso were extremely close and often developed political schemes against their human adversaries. *Laeran Dawnstrike: Tarso's cousin. Laeran and Tarso are not very close and dislike one another. Tarso disapproves of his relationship with Niklos Adamant. *Lantos Swiftsong: Tarso's cousin. Lantos and Tarso's relationship are strained by Lantos's race. Tarso acts cordially towards Lantos. Friends *Ferenold Stormshend: Tarso's missing friend. Former adversaries, Ferenold and Tarso shared many of the same conservative views on race and politics. *Aeriyth Dawnsorrow: Tarso's friend. A romantic interest at first, Aeriyth has proven herself to be one of Tarso's greatest political allies. However, their relationship is currently strained. Portraits Quorra&tarso.png|A portrait commissioned by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow of Tarso holding her daughter, Quorra Dawnsorrow, at Quel'Belore. Decrees as Bishop *Episcopal Decree: To Quel'Thalas Current Titles Previously Held Titles Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:High Elf Category:House of Valcari Category:Mages Category:College of Canons Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Council of Bishops Category:Politicians Category:Priests Category:The Highguard Category:Cult of Belore Category:Bishops